


Brotherly Love

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kise, Incest, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kagami/Kise brothers AU collection





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina3491](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina3491/gifts).



> So I was requested a while back to write some Kagami/Kise brother AU fics. I thought I'd try to do all of them and put them in one place as a collection. So this is part one of many. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy them~~

“Taigacchiiii?”

Taiga glanced up from his TV to see his little brother in his doorway. He had heard Ryouta pacing back and forth in the hallway for what felt like hours. It was actually really annoying, but Taiga didn’t have the heart to yell at him to fuck off. His brother was too cute for that. “What is it, Ryouta?” he asked. 

His brother blushed shyly. “Well, I-” He then proceeded to mumble something unintelligible. 

Taiga blinked at him in confusion. “Huh? What was that?”

Ryouta blushed deeper. “I wanted to know if you’d have a bath with me...” he mumbled, clearly enough that Taiga could catch it this time. 

“Uh, what now?” the older brother said. 

Ryouta eyes were wide as he looked up from the floor. “I really want to have a bath with you!”

“Uh, isn’t that kinda weird at our age?” Taiga asked. “You’re sixteen, we’re too old to be bathing together.”

Ryouta pouted. “But-  _ please _ , Taigacchi!”

Ryouta never used respectful names with him. Since a young age Ryouta always called him his given name, with the cute suffix tacked on the end. Taiga didn’t care about the casual nickname, Ryouta was so cute that he couldn’t ever get mad at him for not showing respect. He wasn’t much one for respect anyway, and it always weirded him out when people were overly polite. He was actually glad his little brother was so casual. He’d always been close to Ryouta, and being able to talk normally like friends was something he enjoyed. Well, that’s how it usually was. Hearing his little brother say his name so casually now with the addition of his begging made it feel weirdly intimate.

Taiga sighed. “Um, no. I’m not gonna bathe with you, it’s weird.”

“Pleeeease, Taigacchi! I won’t be annoying!”

Taiga gave his brother a look. “No, leave me alone. Bathe by yourself, you’re practically an adult, you can have a bath without me.”

Ryouta stepped into his room and approached his brother. He shook Taiga’s sleeve petulantly. “Taigacchi, please!”

“No! Leave me alone already!” Taiga snapped, gently pushing Ryouta off him. 

Ryouta pouted, his eyes shining. Taiga’s resolve wavered. 

“Nii-san, come on, pretty please?”

Taiga could actually feel his heart being pierced. Fuck, Ryouta never called him that. 

“N-No, now go away. I’m busy.”

He ignored Ryouta’s attempts after that, until his brother eventually gave up and left the room. Taiga’s day continued as normal after that. Mostly. Ryouta was quiet at dinner. Usually he was perky and chipper, and their father even commented on his lacklustre attitude. Ryouta shrugged and said he just wasn’t in the mood today. 

Ryouta tried again the next evening. Taiga was once again in his room, though this time he was flipping through a basketball magazine. He liked to keep up with the country’s national team as well as the NBA teams, and he always bought the newest basketball monthly magazine the second it hit the stores. He was so engrossed in an article about his favourite team of the Chicago Bulls that he didn’t notice his brother coming in.

“Taigacchi,” Ryouta said, grabbing his sleeve again. “Have a bath with me!”

Taiga sighed. “Ryouta, I thought I made this clear yesterday. I’m not bathing with you. It’s weird. So drop it.”

Ryouta put on his infamous puppy pout, his bottom lip quivering. Taiga tried not to groan. 

“But- But, Taigacchi!  _ Please _ ! I won’t annoy you if you do it with me!” Ryouta begged. 

Taiga shuddered at the way he phrased it. Something was definitely wrong with him. 

“No. Go away already,” he snapped.

Ryouta stomped his foot childishly. “No! Have a bath with me!”

“No! Fuck off!”

Ryouta made a soft whimper at the swear. “Please, nii-san.”

Taiga felt the strings of his heart being tugged. “N-No. Now go away. I don’t want to be bothered again.”

Ryouta sniffled, then shuffled out of the room, his head hanging. Taiga felt bad for upsetting him, but it was just too weird. Right? They couldn’t bathe together. They were practically adults, it would just be weird for them to bathe together. Definitely, he thought. He wouldn’t give in. 

Ryouta came in again on the third night, Sunday. This time Taiga was studying. His tutor, Riko, had been cracking down on him for slacking off, so he really needed to get some work done. Ryouta appeared at his doorway, his face a little red. Taiga tried not to sigh. Here we go again, he thought. 

“T-Taigacchi?” Ryouta mumbled, stepping across the threshold. 

“What, Ryouta?” Taiga asked in an annoyed tone. 

Ryouta sniffled and approached him. He knelt down on the floor besides Taiga’s desk and put his hands up on Taiga’s thigh. 

“Please have a bath with me, nii-san.”

Taiga gulped. Ryouta just looked so cute. Adorable and soft, completely vulnerable, begging for his older brother. Taiga was so ruined. 

“Please,” Ryouta begged again. “I just want to be close to you again.”

Taiga’s heart sunk into his stomach when tears slid down Ryouta’s high cheekbones. Ryouta closed his eyes, his long eyelashes clumped and wet as more tears dripped down his pretty face. 

“Fuck, Ryouta,” Taiga muttered. “Don’t do this.”

“ _ Please _ , nii-san,” Ryouta whispered. He hiccuped pitifully, his voice choked as he made a little sob. 

“Jesus. Fuck, all right, all right,” Taiga said. “I’ll have a bath with you.”

Ryouta instantly perked up, smiling happily as he wiped away his tears. “Thank you,” he murmured. “I’ll go get it set up.”

Taiga was blushing as Ryouta stood up and left the room. Crap, how did he get roped into this? Ryouta was just too fucking cute. Too cute for his own good. Taiga would have been pissed if not for the sight of Ryouta crying being burned into his brain. Geez. 

He headed out into the hall, going to the bathroom. He made a strangled noise when he saw Ryouta’s back. Ryouta’s very naked back. His brother turned around, smiling shyly. 

“Oh, nii-san,” he said softly. “Good, you're here.”

Taiga stared unashamedly at his brother’s body. Shit, he was beautiful. Taiga hadn’t really seen him without a shirt for a long time, they just had no reason to be in that state around each other as teenagers. Ryouta’s body was lean, not too skinny, and with just a light amount of muscle that made him… well, pretty damn gorgeous, Taiga thought. Ryouta blushed and tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

“Nii-san, you’re staring.”

Taiga blushed. “Shit. Um, sorry…” he mumbled. Any why the hell did Ryouta keep using ‘nii-san’? It was weird as fuck, and making Taiga’s stomach feel strange and fluttery. He tried to ignore it. 

Ryouta smiled at him again, then turned around to climb into the bath. Taiga was stiff as he undressed. He shuffled over to the bath and climbed in after his brother. It was cramped, they were both too tall and the space wasn’t that big to begin with. Taiga settled down, trying not to touch Ryouta. He looked up and saw his brother staring at him with wide eyes. Well, he wasn’t so much staring at Taiga as he was staring at Taiga’s crotch. 

“W-What are you looking at?” the older brother asked. 

“W-Wow, nii-san. You’re, um, huge.” Ryouta giggled nervously. He looked up at his brother’s face. “Does it get much bigger when you’re fully hard?”

Taiga stared at him. Ryouta was looking at him expectantly, as if he didn’t just ask the weirdest fucking question in the world. “You- You shouldn’t ask that,” Taiga said at last. 

Ryouta smiled. “Why not? I’m just curious.”

“We’re brothers, brothers shouldn’t ask that,” Taiga insisted. He was trying to tell himself to believe that. 

Ryouta smiled devilishly. He then reached forward and grabbed Taiga’s dick. The older brother squawked in surprise, recoiling slightly. He tried to smack Ryouta’s hand away, but his brother wouldn’t budge. 

“The fuck, Ryouta!? Don’t do that!” he snapped. 

Ryouta’s eyes were wide, and he started stroking Taiga underneath the water’s surface. Taiga gasped softly, feeling something sparking to life within him. Ryouta flashed him a shy smile, continuing to stroke. 

“Ryouta, s-stop,” Taiga said breathlessly. “We’re brothers, you can’t do this.”

Ryouta ignored him, getting onto his knees and then bending forward. He dipped below the water and closed his pretty pink lips around Taiga’s cock. Taiga gasped again, jerking his hips forward out of instinct. Ryouta licked and sucked a few times, his mouth feeling like fire. He rose back up for air a few moments later. 

“Get on your knees, nii-san,” he said lowly.

Taiga shuddered. He was screaming in his mind, _ don’t do this don’t do this _ , but his body was acting on its own. He got onto his knees, and Ryouta grinned at him before attaching his cherry lips back around Taiga’s cock. He moaned, the sound reverberating around Taiga’s cock and making him feel woozy as all the blood in his body rushed south. 

“R-Ryouta,” he gasped, gripping onto his brother’s head of silky blonde hair. “I-I’m gonna-”

Suddenly Ryouta pulled off with a pop. He smiled coyly up at his brother. “Mm, I was just curious at how big you’d become, but you’re right, Taigacchi, two brothers shouldn’t do this sort of thing.” 

He sat back down and started to wash himself casually, as if he hadn’t just been sucking his older brother’s dick. 

“W-What the fuck?” Taiga whispered. Ryouta started humming cheerfully. “Okay, _no_ ,” Taiga said. 

He moved forward, grabbing Ryouta and spinning him around, slamming him against the wall and making him gasp. 

“Taigacchi, what are you doing?” he asked. 

“If you’re so intent on washing yourself now, let me help you with that,” Taiga murmured. 

He ran his hand over Ryouta’s ass, slipping between his cheeks and pressing inside his hole. Ryouta instantly moaned, arching his back slightly. Taiga thrust his finger deeper, moving in and out steadily. 

“Aaaah- nii-san,” Ryouta moaned. “You feel so good inside me. Please, please more.”

Taiga didn’t even blush this time, he was too fuelled by his lust to think about being embarrassed. He pressed a second finger into Ryouta’s body, thrusting them both a little harder. Ryouta moaned loudly again, his voice positively angelic in Taiga’s ears. Taiga pressed deeper, curling his fingers in hopes of finding what he was looking for. He pressed against a small mound, and Ryouta screamed. 

“Quiet, little brother,” Taiga warned. “Don’t want to be heard by anyone.”

Ryouta made a little whimper. “S-Sorry.” Taiga pressed against his spot again and Ryouta sobbed. “Please, nii-san!” he begged. “Please fuck me. I need you so bad.”

Taiga swallowed audibly. He really,  _ really  _ wanted to do that. He was temporarily halted by the thought that they really shouldn’t be doing this. But then he decided ‘fuck it’, Ryouta was just so beautiful, not to mention desperate. He slid his fingers out and pulled Ryouta down into his lap, seating his little brother on his cock. Ryouta cried out, his slender back arching beautifully again. 

“If you want my dick so bad, ride me,” Taiga said. 

Ryouta made another sob, then started to lift himself up. He slammed back down, crying and sobbing as he did. Taiga bit his lip, holding his breath. It felt fucking incredible. Ryouta’s body was so hot and tight, squeezing around him almost painfully with each downward thrust. Taiga gripped his waist and helped push and pull him up and down. He could feel himself quickly inching closer to release, but he didn’t want it this way. He pushed Ryouta off him, flipping him onto his back and then slamming into him again. Ryouta sobbed loudly, throwing his arms around Taiga’s shoulders. Taiga could feel the slickness drying out with each thrust. He was a little surprised, they were still submerged in water, yet it was somehow drying out quickly. He hoped he wasn’t hurting his brother too much, but he really wanted to finish. So he kept moving, fucking Ryouta harshly against the porcelain of the bath. He groaned when he came, not caring to pull out. He figured Ryouta would probably get off from him coming inside anyway. He was right, Ryouta made a high pitched whine, white splashing between them and dirtying the bath water as it dripped down. Taiga finally pulled out, wincing a little at the dry slide. Ryouta sat up, wiping the tears from his pretty eyes. 

“That was, uh…” Taiga began.

Ryouta smiled at him. “Thanks for finally bathing with me, Taigacchi,” he said with a thick voice. “I got what I wanted.”

“You wanted your older brother to fuck you?” Taiga asked sceptically. 

Ryouta blushed. “Yes. I love you, nii-san. I want to be close with you.”

Taiga gulped. “Y-Yeah. I love you too, Ryouta.”

Ryouta beamed at him, sliding forward to collapse into Taiga’s arms. “I love you so much, nii-san. Thank you for doing this.” He sat back in Taiga’s lap, hooding his eyes. “I hope we can do it again soon.”

Taiga swallowed again. “Y-Yeah. Just, maybe not in the bath. And with proper lube. That had to have hurt.”

Ryouta shrugged and kissed him. “It was fine. I can handle anything as long as it’s with my big brother.”

Taiga blushed. “You’re so fucking perverted,” he muttered.

Ryouta giggled. “You’re just as bad. You’re the one who fucked your innocent little brother in the bathtub.”

Taiga snorted. “Innocent my ass. You’re the one who started this.”

Ryouta hooded his eyelids again. “And aren’t you glad I did?”

Taiga gulped again. Yeah. He really fucking was. 

**Author's Note:**

> *tries to slip some basketball in there* *finger guns*
> 
> Also. If anyone wants to comment some crap like "he gave in too easily" "where's the internal angst" don't bother. I don't care. I didn't want this fic to be too heavy so I simplified it. I don't care if it's not realistic or whatever, it is how it is and if you don't like it: tough, this is my fanfiction. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoyed the first story. Please let me know if you did, I'd be happy to hear from you. Also FYI you know guests can leave kudos right? I've talked to some people who didn't realise you don't need an account to leave kudos/comments. Lol guys you can do that. Pls give me both.


End file.
